A change in the wind
by KimOfDrac
Summary: What happened after the war?


**AN: I have re-written this and hopefully corrected all the errors and added a few things here and there. Nothing major. Might write a sequel to it from Angelina's PoV. What do you think of that idea? Let me know :)**

The Great Hall was quiet. The normally crowded and joyfull room was completely put in silence, except for some people's sobbing, including Ron's mother and little sister Ginny.  
Fred lay still on the floor, his head tilted slightly to the side as if he was asleep, but he was not asleep and if you looked closely at his face you would tell that his eyes were not completely closed and his parted lips were as dry as his mouth without any breath ever escaping them again. Mrs Weasley had fallen to her knees in front of her son, softly stroking his forhead and soft, bright ginger hair.  
"Oh, Fred... My boy".

Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend, just sat in a corner, staring into space with silent tears rolling down her face.  
Ron didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry or just... stay quiet. It was impossible for him to understand that his goofy brother was gone.  
"He died a war hero", Mr Weasley said with a monotone voice while rubbing his wife's back.  
George was pale and did not speak. Ron wanted to hug him, but he just couldn't. Instead he looked at Fred's pale, waxy face again and it finally sunk in. Fred was dead, gone, never to tell a joke again. Tears began to fill his eyes. He didn't try to hold them back. There was no reason for it. He fell to the floor crying his eyes out.  
"NO! Fred, come back! I'm sorry..."  
Hermione sat down beside him, trying to hold him in comfort but he wouldn't let her. Instead he approached his dead brother.  
"I'm sorry I was such a bad little brother. You can mess with me all you want, just... come back!" His voice was trembling. He sobbed more hystericly than he'd ever done and hit Fred on the chest. "Wake up, stupid! Wake up, you can't really be dead!"  
Now George started to sob as well. Quietly, but you could see tears run down his face.  
"Ron..." Hermione began, but Mr Weasley came to her aid. He grabbed Ron by the arm and lifted him up to a standing position.  
"We're in this together, son" he said holding Ron tight to his chest. "I won't leave you in this, either of you". He looked over at George and waved at him to join them. Ginny and George approached their father and he hugged them all. Mrs Weasley was wiping dust and blood off Freds' face with a wet cloth.  
"Now, listen to me children". Mr Weasley began, his voice thick but determined. "I know you've lost your brother... Me and your mother lost our son... but we will all be here for eachother. We must! I promise you, I will not let you take the pain alone. I love all of you and I will try to help you the best I can". His lower lip was trembling as he continued. "Fred died a hero, defending not only the school, but you, and his friends, even the people he didn't know. Your brother died trying to help everyone save our world... we have to remember that! He did not die in vain!"

...

Hermione sat down with Ron in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, stroking his back in comfort. She had seen Harry trying to do whatever he could to make Ginny feel better too, but that was for some hours earlier. Now, they were all alone, out of sight from anyone. Hidden behind the great chair in front of the fireplace, Ron had stopped sobbing, but was all quiet.

"I'm really sorry, Ron..."

"Its' not your fault, you couldn't have done anything to save him, could you?!"

"No...I'm just..."

Ron turned to face her. She had been crying as well.

"I'm alright, Hermione. Really"

A slight smile formed on her lips and she put her head on his shoulder, looking into the dying flames of the fireplace. He held her close.

"That kiss..." Hermione began, still watching the fire. "I'd been waiting for that to happen for the last five years..."

"Really?" Ron looked at her. She was blushing slightly.

"I always hoped you'd get it... like... at the Yule Ball, I hoped you'd ask me before anyone else did, because I so wanted to go with you... But then, when Viktor asked me I thought... well you'd been admiring him for so long, I thought you might get interested in me..." She paused. Her lower lip was trembling and Ron remembered how he'd acted on her that day. "... and then, when you said those things that made me cry I was... so hurt I..."

"I'm so sorry about that". Ron gently placed his hand on her cheek, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone.

"...and when you went out with Lavender..." she was crying now. "I thought I was going to lose it completely. I made up this story about me and Krum just to... feel I was loved"

Ron didn't know what to say. He wanted to hear about her feelings, yet it hurt him that it made her cry. Hermione wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"After that everything was going back to normal... I just had to live with it, but then... when we were helping Harry searching for the horcruxes... when you just left I... It was like my heart was smashed into a million pieces and I didn't know how I was going to be able to go on without you..." She looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling in the light of the fireplace and he cupped her face with both hands.

"Hermione... I've loved you since like... forever. When I saw you and Krum at the Yule Ball I was heartbroken. I wanted to go with you so badly... and that night when I disappeared from you and Harry I cried thinking about you. I wanted to go back every single second that went by but I..." He blinked as a thick tear refused to leave his eye. "Hermione I never wanted to hurt you!"

She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. Their faces inched closer before he brushed his lips against hers and she let him kiss her, soft, deep and slow. It was like all their sorrows had been washed away and Ron felt as if he was slowly healing from inside. He pushed her closer so he could feel her body against his and he held her tight. His heart was pounding hard against his sternum and the moment seemed to last forever.

They were woken up a few hours later. It was dawn and Harry sat down beside them. Ron had no memory of falling asleep, but he must have held Hermione through out the night, because he had lost all feeling in his right arm, where Hermione just were about to get up from. Her hair was frizzy after sleeping on the carpet.

"Your mom told me to get you... We're going to the Burrow. They've been cleaning it up all night" Harry said. He looked at them both in quite a suspicious way.

"Uhm... okay" Ron sat up trying to move the fingers of his right hand.

"Sorry..." Hermione whispered and giggled as she watched him. He smiled back at her and stood up, then helped her to her feet.

"Hows' mom?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well... she keep herself busy... She's started to plan Fred's-..." he looked at Ron as if to see if it was alright talking about his brother's death.

"His funeral I guess" Ron answered and Harry nodded. Ron tried not to think of his dead brother at that point, because he was far too happy holding the hand of the girl he'd loved for so long.

**...**

They all arrived at the Burrow and Mrs Wealey served breakfast. They were all hungry after the events of the previous day and ate in silence, trying to avoid looking at Freds' empty seet.

No one questioned why they were having toffee pudding for breakfast, since they knew it was Fred's favourite and Mrs Weasley wanted this day to be his.

After breakfast, Ron asked Hermione to come with him. They walked across the garden. Ron grabbed her hand and the continued to go down the sloping lawn. They passed some trees in blossom and bushes were growing tightly around quite a big area. They walked a little further in between the trees until they reached a tiny meadow with a glittering stream between it and the forest.

"Wow" Hermione looked around. There were flowers in white and pink spread among the bushes, and the plants around them were growing so tight that no one would be able to find the couple there.

"I used to hide here when I was younger... When I wanted to be alone and think" Ron said and sat down on the grass.

"Its' beautiful" Hermione looked up. Fruit trees were covering them from above like a roof. She finally sat down beside Ron and they looked at eachother. They did not speak for a while. They just looked into eachothers eyes. Then, Ron broke the silence.

"I love you, Hermione"

She smiled brightly and moved a lock of his hair away from his face.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley"

He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her. She lay down on the grass and he kissed her deeper. His upper body was covering hers.

Hermione moved her hand to his neck and let her fingers run through his hair. A warmth spread inside him and he shivered when her soft fingers stroke his neck down to his back. Ron let his fingers trail down the side of her body down to her thighs and slowly stroke them up and down. His heart was beating hard and he could feel hers doing the same.

They switched places, still kissing, and Hermione was half sitting on top of him. She pushed down closer against him and he couldn't stop his own arousal. He just hoped it was what she wanted, or he would feel so embarassed.

He moved his hands to her back, caressing it slowly. He could feel her goosebumps against his fingers. She pushed down again, and he grunted a bit into the kiss. Hermione smiled and slowed the pace of their kisses down and instead let her tongue softly play with his, tasting him. She could feel Ron relax underneath her, his heart beating against her own.

He was so in love with this girl. He had wanted her forever and now she was his. His hands found her bottom and he felt it was warm through the jeans fabric. She gave out a small gasp and lifted her head, letting him kiss her neck and cheekbones. This wasn't just a moment of lust, it was the most powerful feeling of love they had ever felt before.

Hermione pushed her hands up his shirt and stroke his warm chest. He was panting and she knew he was ready.

Still trying to kiss eachother they took off their shirts and yet again they deepened the kiss. Ron was able to remove her bra with some difficulty and she sat up, looking at him with a slight hunger in her eyes. He looked at her beautiful body and gently pushed her arm, asking her to lay down and she did.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever dreamt of" Ron whispered and kissed her. Her hazel eyes sparkled and she kissed him back, reaching for his fly to unzip it.

The feeling was unexplainable. They both knew what was coming and they did not want to stop it. They had longed for eachother for over five years, nothing could stop them now.

"Ron" Hermione whispered into his ear. "Take it easy, ok?"

He now understood that she had never done this before, and he kissed her deeply as he entered her slowly. He looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she was alright, and when she closed them and smiled a bit he knew everything was just as perfect for her as it was for him. He moved in slow, butt firm thrusts and Hermione moaned slightly, scratching his back in pure bliss. Ron gasped and moved just a bit faster, gazing at her sweet face in the process. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and her hair long and curly pouring out like liquid bronze in the grass. Her silent moanes and panting as they gave themselves to eachother for the first time would be something he would always remember as the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his lifetime. They were both approaching climax and when her nails dug into his shoulders and her back arched up towards him, he bit his lip as he smiled at the sight. Seconds after, he felt her walls clutch around him as her body quivered in heavenly spasms. He came when she screamed his name.

When they lay down beside oneanother some minutes later they both smiled. Hermione touched his face.

"I love you so much"

"I know. I love you too"

They gave eachother one last kiss before they got dressed and walked back to the Burrow.

"Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley asked them as they came in through the door. "You've been gone for nearly two hours"

"Oh... sorry, mum" Ron said and looked at his mother.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Hermione said, letting go of Ron's hand and headed towards the stairs. Ron cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you planning to have birds nesting in there?" Mrs Weasley said looking at him.

"What?" Ron crossed the room to look himself in the mirror. His hair was frizzy and pointed in every direction. He tried to flatten it but it didn't make much difference. When he turned around, he looked quite nervous about what to expect from his mother.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'm not going to question you. You're eighteen, you're a man now".

"Thanks, mom... I mean I... uhm... I'll go and find Harry, where is he?"

Mrs Weasly smiled teasfully at him.

"I think hes' in your room"

"Is Ginny wih him?" Ron asked without thinking.

"No, I don't think so, why would she?" Mrs Weasley looked at him quite surprised.

"Uhm" Ron looked around nervously. "Nothing I just... I'll see you later, mom".

Ron almost ran up the stairs to find Harry or at least someone else but his mother at that point.

**...**

About an hour before lunchtime, Ron and Harry were sitting in Ron's room and the girls were out in the garden. Ron had not yet said anything about what had happened earlier, but Harry looked as if he knew.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him with a surpsrised expression on his face.

"What?"

"What were you doing? You were gone for two hours or so" Harry didn't take what he thought for granted. It could have been anything, maybe Hermione and Ron had talked about Fred or maybe even Tonks and Lupin.

"Oh" Ron began. "Uhm... I showed her a place where I used to spend alot of time as a child. Its' quite a beautiful place, at least girls think so"

"Really?" Harry seemed interested. "What sort of place?"

"Well..." Ron tried to find the right words to explain it. "Its' like... its' a meadow, a small one, with a stream and I think theres' even a tiny waterfall. And its' completely hidden because of all the flowers and bushes..."

Harry started smiling and the look of his face was telling Ron he wanted him to continue.

"And what did you two do at this place?"

"We kissed and... one thing led to another..."

"Oh my God" Harry started to laugh in a very perculiar way. "You did _it_?"

Ron started smiling, he nearly laughed as well, because of Harry.

"Well yeah, are you surprised I got to do it with the most beautiful woman ever or because she's also the brightest witch in history and still chose to do it with me?" Ron had a proud smirk on his face.

"Not the first one, since Ginny is the most beautiful woman..." As Harry said this Ron looked as if he was going to puke. "And not the other one either actually... More because of the fact that you only first kissed her yesterday"

Ron could see it in his mind. Hermione running towards him, her arms around him and that wonderful kiss. He remembered her lips had tasted sweet and yet, she had been covered in dirt, soot and blood.

"I know" Ron answered dreamingly. Harry seemed extremely excited and waited eagerly.

"So?" Harry asked

"So what?"

"How was it?"

Ron started laughing.

"Like I would tell you?" He gave Harry a questioning look.

"I don't want details just... was it good? I mean was it like you imagined it?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"No, Harry. It was way better. It was bloody brilliant"

Harry gave him the High Five and turned towards the door as footsteps were coming closer. The door opened and both Hermione and Ginny entered the room.

"Hi boys, having fun?" Ginny sat down beside Harry and gave him a peck on his cheek. Ron didn't look at them, he was far more focused on the other female. She had changed into a white summerdress with big blue flowers on it, showing off her beautiful legs and bare feet.

"We're having lunch outside, the weather is hot and wonderful" Hermione held out her hands as to help Ron to his feet. "Its' nearly 32 degrees celsius, Ron. Both you boys should change into something else"

None of them had noticed the heat before, but then, the sun hadn't been as high as it was now.

Ron looked into Hermiones eyes. They were so deep he could have drowned in them for hours, if Harry hadn't interrupted.

"Are you girls going to stand here and watch us get changed or are you going to wait outside?" You could hear in his voice he was teasing. Ron turned around and saw his younger sister dressed in a pale pink dress with quite a deep clevage and showing off most of her legs. She had turned into a woman before his eyes and he didn't quite like it.

"I'd really like to stay in here" Ginny said, looking at Harry as if she had been starving for weeks and he was a big juicy fried turkey.

"Then I'll get changed in you room, Gin" Ron said, bringing only his wand and Hermione with him. The girls giggled and Hermione followed Ron to the girls' bedroom.

"Lunch is ready" Mrs Weasleys voice echoed up the stairs as Ron, now dressed in baggy jeans shorts and a green t-shirt came down, holding Hermiones hand. Harry and Ginny were a few steps behind.

They walked through the back door and out to the garden where there was a table and chairs and a lovely lunch was ready to be eaten. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley looked quite surprised when they first saw Ron holding Hermione's hand, and then Ginny holding Harry's.

"Is there something here I don't know about?" Mr Weasley asked and turned to his wife.

"Well, they seem to be in love, Arthur" she smiled and gave her husband a peck on his cheek.

"Really?" Mr Weasley smiled brightly and looked at his children as they sat down by the table. Even George managed a small smile, though, he was probably just thinking of something teasful to say about it later.

"Now, let's eat everyone" Mrs Weasley cheered. They were all quite hungry, so the first few minutes were in silence, until Mr Weasley couldn't hold it back any longer.

"For how long have this been going on?" He looked at Ron and Hermione and then at Ginny and Harry. Ron looked at Hermione and didn't know what to answer. Mr Weasley continued. "I think it's marvelous, I do! We're like this one big family now, aren't we?" He smiled and put a piece of potato in his mouth.

"I truly love Ginny" Harry suddenly said. "I've loved her for quite a long time" he looked at her and Ginny blushed.

"So... I think we all know why Ronniekins and Hermione were missing this morning, don't we" George smirked and blinked at Ron. Ron didn't answer back. He figured George could have that one.

"It's wonderful, isn't it Molly" Mr Wealey leaned back in his chair and studied his children.

"Yes, but... Ginny is quite young still" Mrs Weasley answered and looked at her daughter. "I hope you know to be careful, Ginny"

"Mum!" Ginny blushed with embarassment.

"Even the young ones need a little loving, don't you think?" Mr Weasley smiled even bigger and his wife turned to him quite surprised.

"I think this family is quite big enough right now, we don't need any more babies here" Her words made everyone blush. "Besides, Harry's Teddys' godfather and Teddy is his responsibility now, I don't think he could handle more than one baby, I know I could've gone bonkers myself if Bill and Charlie hadn't been old enough to keep an eye out now and then. Believe me, I would love some grandchildren, but in a few years time"

None of them had thought of that, not even Harry, who gulped his pumpkin juice to cool his nerves.

"I don't think any of us are planning to have babies... quite yet" Hermione said and looked at Mrs Weasley, smiling proudly for her wise words.

"Well, no dear" Mrs Weasley began. "But babies aren't always planned"

"Molly, dear" Mr Weasley said. "I think all of them are wise, and I do believe it is unfare to let Harry take all the responsibility for Teddy himself" He turned to Harry. "We will help you, of course once Andromeda drops him off".

"Thanks" Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Ron turned to Hermione after being frozen in thoughts.

"Did you say _quite yet_?" he whispered

"Well... I'd like to have a baby in the future" Hermione answered and Ron gulped.

"Right..." He continued eating his food, even though his stomach felt more nervous than hungry.

...

About a week had passed and now they were all dressed in their finest robes, heading for the cemetary in Godrics Hollow. They were almost adjusted to Fred being gone, since he didn't spend an awful lot of time at home while he was alive. Now, it was time for his funeral and when they saw the cathedral infront of them they knew it was close. None of them wore black, since Fred had been such a joyful person. Mrs Weasley was wearing a dark violet robe, holding on to her little bouqet for dear life. She stopped and turned to face them.

"Now... I know it's not easy, and I can't force you not to be upset, but I think Fred would have liked us to be happy and joyful remembering him" she found it hard to keep the tears in herself. "It's his day of rememberance, we should not be sad and melancoly this day"

To Ron, this made sence, but it was hard not to feel down. He was going to hold a speech about Fred, just like George. Bring up the good memories.

"Now, have you all brought what you want to put on his coffin?" Mr Weasley asked and everyone mumbled to tell him they had.

They headed towards the cemetary, finding the other invited guests sitting on chairs infront of a beautiful coffin made of the Whomping Willow tree and bronze (provided from Hogwarts to all who had fallen on the grounds). They sat down on the first row of empty chairs and waited for the only man standing to speak. It was the same man who had buried Dumbledore and married Bill and Fleur. He turned towards them all, with one hand on Freds' coffin and spoke.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley was a boy we all know loved to pull a prank and make people laugh" The guests all laughed a bit in agreement. "But he was also a kind young man, who loved his friends and family, and contributed to the ending of the evil forces, in which war he ended his life. He was brave enough to take the risk of being expelled from Hogwarts to save his classmates and dear friends from a teacher who tortured her students on the behalf of the corrupted ministry".

They knew, at least the former students, that he was refuring to the incident with Umbridge. The man continued to speak. "I know it is not easy to say good bye. Fred was but twenty years of age when he left us, but we all know that he did so with pride, defending the world and the people he loved dearly. Fredrick was a generous boy, no matter what he was feeling, he provided us with jokes and laughter. Let us not forget the times of laughter with him" He reached out his hand towards Ron, to let him know he could stand up and say his speech. He stood up, feeling Hermione's gentle touch on his right hand.

"As most of you kow" he was facing what seemed to be over fifty faces looking at him. Known and unknown. "I'm Ron, Fred's youngest brother... I'd like to bring up a memory I think many of you here also remember" he searched for the faces of classmates to both himself and Fred. There were around two dozen of Fred's friends there. Ron continued. "When I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, there was a new teacher named Umbridge, who... as you just were told, liked to torture her students, including us... Fred and George were sick of her behaviour, and so they lit fireworks all over the school" The guests smiled, some laughed. "They had created this big firework dragon, and it started chasing Umbridge out of the castle... Her scream sounded alot like a Hippogriff with a throat infection, wich didn't suit her toad face at all, and we all ran to see the twins next tricks... Even the blasted Slytherins managed to let out a snicker or two". He looked at George, who's eyes were filled with tears, but he was laughing and Ron felt very encouraged by that.

"Fred could be a pain in the arse" Ron continued. "And he could tell you a joke whenever you asked him to... But to me, he was alot more than just a funny person. He was my big brother and even though he drove me insane many times, he was always there for me like brothers should be and I will never forget that".

Ron sat down and Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. Mr Weasley stood up and faced the guests.

"I love all my children, no matter what they do. Fred got in trouble most of the time, and yes, he did leave school in his final year without his final grades... But he and his brother George managed to open a shop in Diagon Alley, with success. He wasn't the brightest in his studies, but he was an inventor and created alot of things I don't imagine anyone else could have done. He was funny and clever and never wanted to hurt anyone, even if he had some mean tricks up his sleeve. He almost set our house on fire, he almost killed our chickens, but he was and still is my son. He was serious about defending his family and everyone else in that war. I know he was able to save many of us who are here. I will always be proud of him".

Next up was George who walked to the front slowly, staying quiet for some time as if he didn't know what to say, and maybe that was just it. How do you explain your other half to people who could never understand?.

"I figure you know who I am" he began, nervously fiddling with the note in his hands. "It might seem like it would take forever for me to explain what Fred meant to me and will always mean to me, but it's really very simple. All it takes is one word...". He scanned the rows of people who looked at him with pity and sorrow. "Everything" he continued. "Fred was and is everything to me. I doubt that I will ever heal from losing him. I will always have half of me missing, but I know that he would get seriously pissed off if I didn't work twice as hard to keep our legacy". People, for some reason, applauded to this and he was surprised. "We've had our fair share of being scolded and yelled at for our pranks. We've probably attented more detentions that actual classes, but no matter what it was always worth it, because even if people didn't believe Voldemort had returned, Fred and I did believe and we knew the time would come when people would forget how to laugh and have a good time and I think we did a good job...".

He reached out and ran his fingers along the polished wood of his brother's coffin.

"You can laugh at me all you want for being cheesy, Freddie, but I love you and you know it too".

...

At the wake that afternoon, Mrs Weasley had brought a photoalbum with pictures of Fred (most of them with his twin too) and some of Fred's friends from Hogwarts were looking in it. George came up to Ron and Hermione left the two brothers to talk.

"I really liked the speech, Ron" George said.

"I did too, actually. Alot of people here remembered it" Ron answered. He looked at his brothers' face and saw he looked worn out and tired.

"I guess I haven't listened to you all these years... At least not as much as Fred..."

"It's okay" Ron said and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder.

"You know, if you want someone to talk to, you could always come to me"

Ron had never heard him speak like that before. He felt warm inside and gave George a big hug.

"I promise! And you do the same alright?"

George nodded and loked at his younger brother.

"Blimey... You're already a man, little brother"

They laughed and went to join their family. As they approached their mother, Ron noticed she was talking to Angelina Johnson. Neither of them wanted to disturb, it seemed to be something important.

Ron went to find Hermione. The tent where they held the wake was quite full. He eventually found her talking to Fleur Delacour.

"Oh, salut, Ron" Fleur said and smiled, though it wasn't a very happy one. "I'm so sorry about Fred. If zhere is anyting I can do, plez tell me. Bill has taken it so hard, I've comforted him all nite"

"I'm ok, Fleur. I'd just like to talk to Hermione" Ron looked into the beautiful hazel eyes of his girl. From the corner of his eye, he could see Fleur nodding.

"Absolutly Ron. I zhink I have to find Bill anyway" Fleur took off, leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves.

"Have you seen that Angelina is here?" Ron asked

"She is? Oh... Poor girl" Hermione looked at her feet.

"She's talking to mum about something. It seemed important but I don't know what it is"

"Obviously about Fred" Hermione said. "The coffin was really a nice gesture from McGonagall"

"Yeah... I guess it was"

**...**

Later that evening, about two hours after the wake, Mrs Wealsey called everyone to the kitchen.

"Please sit down" she said, still standing up herself.

"What's wrong, mum?" Ginny asked and sat down beside Harry.

"I met Angelina Johnson today... Or, she came to me actually..." Mrs Weasley paused and looked at her children. "It seems she is expecting Freds' child"

Nobody spoke. Ron looked at George who had lost a colour in his face and seemed to be holding his breath.

"What?" Mr Weasley exclaimed in shock and looked at his wife. "Did Fred know?"

Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"No... She never got the time to tell him... Anyway, she's moving to Germany to take further studies. She plans to live there with the child"

"So... we're not going to see the baby?" George looked at his mother with sadness and fury in his eyes.

"No... We could go visit them but..." Mrs Weasley walked over to George and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, George"

Without a word, George got up and hurried out of the kitchen, marching up the stairs. It was quiet for a while, then Ginny spoke.

"Can she really do that? It's our nephew or niece!"

"Yes, dear, but it's her child, it's her choice. I just wanted you all to know"

Again it went quiet. Ron went outside for some fresh air. He had been standing there, a few feet away from the Burrow, for a short while when he heard steps behind him.

"Ron?"

It was Hermione. He turned around and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked and stopped right beside him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I don't really care, if she's leaving the country, what can I do?"

"I'm very sorry"

Ron sat down on the ground and she joined him.

"Fred didn't know. Why should we get involved when Angelina don't want us to?"

"If she didn't... Why did she tell your mother?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her.

"Because Fred would have wanted mum to know I guess"

It was sunset. The sky was shifting in blue, purple and orange, mixed all together. It was a bit windy.

Hermione lay down and closed her eyes, listening to the wind, breathing in the fresh air. Ron just looked at her. She was perfection itself. The pale green dress she was wearing made her look like a fairy among the little flowers growing on the lawn. Her bushy hair was spread around her face and neck.

"Hermione?" he whispered bending down.

"M-hm?"

"You're beautiful"

He kissed her lips and she opened her eyes. For a moment they looke at eachother, then they kissed deeply before returning to the Burrow.

"George?"

Ron knocked on the bedroom door. After some time, George let him in.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked and sat down on what used to be Fred's bed.

"I'm ok". George went to the desk and opened a drawer. "I've got something for you"

Ron followed him with his eyes as George sat down on the opposite bed. He held a small, red box in his hands.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

George opened it. It revealed a gold ring with a heartshaped stone that switched coloures.

"Fred was going to ask Angelina to marry him" George answered. "That stone is cut by forest elves"

Ron kept looking at the beautiful ring.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Ron now looked at his older brother who formed a slight smile on his lips.

"I think you might need it more than he does"

He handed his younger brother the box and Ron looked at the ring again.

"I don't think I will ask Hermione to marry me quite yet"

George chuckled.

"Not yet, but I know you will someday"

Ron thanked him and gave him a hug before returning to his own room. Harry was sitting on his bed looking out through the window.

"Hi Harry" Ron entered the room and started to undress.

"What a day, huh?" Harry said and looked at him.

"Yeah. I hope it's the last one"

Ron threw his socks on the floor and crawled into his bed.

"One more funeral. That's it, I can't handle any more of this death all around me"

Harry scratched his scar and Ron knew he was refering to Lupin and Tonks.

"George gave me a ring" Ron said to change the subject.

"A ring?"

"Apparently Fred was going to ask Angelina to marry him"

They were both surprised.

"And what are you going to do with it?" Harry asked.

"George said I should keep it until I'm ready to ask Hermione..."

Harry frowned.

"Not yet are you?"

Ron shok his head.

"No... But someday, I think"

...

The rain fell and with the icy wind came red and yellow leaves dancing, wresting on Fred's grave. Hermione sat there with Ron not speaking a word. Her hair was not yet heavy with rain and managed to dance through the air when the wind hit her.

Ron removed some leaves clinging to his brother's gravestone.

"Allready been over a year" he murmured.

"Yes..."

It was late autumn. Some birds flew past them, but other than that, they were alone. Ron reached inside his pocket.

"Did you know Fred had bought Angelina a ring?" he said, turning to face Hermione. She shook her head.

"No"

"Well" Ron took up the little red box and opened it. "George gave it to me to ask you..."

Hermione gasped, staring at the beautiful ring, and then at Ron. He continued.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

It was wet and silent. Hermione smiled big and jumped at him, hugging him.

"Yes I will!"

They broke apart and Ron put the ring on her finger. It was self-adjusting so it fitted perfectly.

"I love you" he said, and kissed her.

"I love you too" Hermione kissed him back. Ron turned to look at Fred's headstone once more.

"Thanks' bro'... I know George did the right thing. You almost had the same mind afterall"

Suddenly the rain stopped, and so did the wind. The sun was shining at them and from nowhere, maybe they imagined it, maybe something else did it... But a soft voice whispered to them. Words they never spoke of or mentioned to anybody else, but both of them knew, Fred had spoken to them, as if to wish them the best of everything he never got to experience.


End file.
